Corner
by DeepTerrorNoiRys
Summary: [One-shot] He could not help but feel a surge of guilt. She felt this was the least she could do to make up for everything.


_A/N: Wow it really derails from my original plan, but it is acceptable?_

 _I've got an idea from the interview that said Anger has his time-out corner we never got to see its use, and the headcanon that Disgust has more than what she seems, and that in the novelization Anger suspiciously denied that he cried after 'the event'._

 _This is mildly Anger/Disgust also._

 _Also they could be reallyyyyy OOC, I'm sorry._

 **Corner**

It could be said that a lot of thing happened that day. The idea of running away, the collapse of islands, the return of Joy and Sadness, the tearful group hug, and the new, dual-colored core memory.

Anger, Fear and Disgust watched the scene unfolded in silent. After mom escorted Riley back to the sofa did it seem like the dust of matters was finally settled. Fear was the first to broke out of his reverie and, after a somewhat apologetic but relieved look, depart from Anger and Disgust to join Sadness and Joy, probably for damage report.

Anger stood there with Disgust for a while. His expression dimmed and he walked away from Disgust wordlessly. She glanced up to him, seemed to understand his feeling for once.

* * *

Usually Anger would sit in this dark corner of the room after a nasty lash out. This so-called 'time out corner' was out of its user for a long time after Riley entered third grade. Anger found a single chair there and plopped himself on it.

Now, after everything, he could not help but felt a surge of guilt. He was the one that found the idea and forced Disgust and Fear to go along with it. He was the one that placed the idea in the slot. He was the one that drive the console. He…

Looking back, he found himself to be the main culprit of everything. His actions destroyed four of the island and almost made one of the stronger collapse. He never listened to anyone. Disgust told him numerous time to calm down (which was kind of an oxymoron. How are you supposed to ask a personification of anger to calm down?), and Fear's caution should not be taken for granted. He really deserved all those insult Disgust hurled at him. He really was an IDIOT.

A single drop of tear managed to roll down from his eyes, then two, then three. By the time he was aware of himself, he was crying hard to his hands.

"Never thought my insult would hurt you that bad." A familiar voice rang beside him. He could feel Disgust's presence beside him.

A moment later, a hand was atop his head, stroking gently back and forth. This would normally upset him but, well, he could not be more upset than he was, could he?

Disgust said nothing. Apart from Anger's sobbing, there were no other sound. Anger took quite a while to relieve himself from his miserable business. He took a deep, shaky breathe before asked his companion, "How did you find me?"

"What a great question." He could hear her eyes rolling in her voice, but it was her gentler tone nonetheless. "Headquarter was not big and you have this favorite corner to be by yourself. Go figure."

He chuckled once, well aware that through his whimper it would sound funny. Disgust did not laugh.

"It was all my fault." He looked up from his face, at last, eyes red and still brimmed with tears. "If I was not so irrational."

Disgust's hand still on his head. He heard her sigh in understanding way.

"I managed to destroy four personality islands. Guess no one could top that." He shakily chuckled. "Maybe the one that should be kept away from the console is me, not Sadness."

"You did see mom and dad, right?" He said quietly. "They look… They are _heartbroken_. How can I manage to do that to them? I…"

And he broke down again, this time soundly. To hell with his image, this guilt was too much for him to just keep straight face _. It was my fault_ under his breathe like a mad mantra.

Then, amidst his pitiful act of remorse, Disgust wrapped her arms around him. Her hand guided his face to her shoulder, taking all his curses and tears.

"I got you… I got you… there, there… It's okay to cry…" She said softly by his side.

After anger calmed down a bit. His crying slowed down to a whimper. Disgust stroked his back lightly before speaking. "Cannot say it's all your fault. We all got a bit of fault going on here."

"Yes, you can." He sniffed. "I did all of that. I should be the one that got sucked away. I ruin everything. I…"

"You bash yourself really hard this time." Disgust sighed "Where is that fiery brickhead I've come to know and love?"

Anger did not answer, but he did manage a small smile.

"You are not an only idiot around here." Disgust said as she stroked his back. "I could have done something. _We_ could have done something. But we all misstep here and there and then the whole thing happened."

"You did be a voice of reason, though. You and Fear." Anger said to her shoulder. "But I never listened."

"It would be strange if you listened, honestly." She said. Anger laughed lightly in response. Disgust continued, "We are immature. We make stupid decision. But we learn." She took a deep breathe. "The most important thing is that we learn."

"Never knew you'd be one reflective and philosophical girl." Anger hummed against Disgust's shoulder.

"I did _read_ mind manuals, you know?" She grinned, "Though it was mostly about how we could separate cool and not-cool. How could I manage to keep Riley from being poisoned for so long if I never did some research?"

"I don't know. Your intuition? " He got a light laugh in return.

"I categorized reading manuals as 'not cool but kind of necessary'. Guess I should change that, so people could follow."

"When do you read those manuals?"

"On dream duty. Early morning when I feel like it. Before bed when I feel like it. I admit I have not read much, but I did on my part."

"I really cannot imagine you with those manuals!"

Disgust laughed at Anger's statement, which made him laughed, too. They laughed for a moment before Disgust released her hug. She held Anger by his would-be shoulder. She was smiling with gentleness. Anger's lips curled up in response. They lingered in the silent for a while.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" Anger asked.

"Riley is being questioned about everything by mom and dad. I figured that Joy, Sadness and Fear would be enough and me, there, would make things worse somehow. Besides…" She looked at him in the eye. "My social expertise figured out someone was in need of a comforting figure."

Anger was lost for word. Disgust he knew was snarky, narcissistic and cynical. He never knew this side of her character.

"I also feel bad for calling you an absolute moron." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's what saves Joy and Sadness. I could not be mad on that." Anger said with a reassuring smile.

"Now, come to think of it. I, as a social expertise, should react calmly when Sadness made us cry back then." Disgust said with a tinge of guilt. "I should know more about social interaction in general and what should be allowed to avoid serious damage. It's really my fault on this part. I should not focused only on cool and uncool."

Disgust looked down. Her hands loosened from Anger. "I feel like I've… failed."

He did not know what to react, so he simply put his hand on her shoulder. "I understand."

Disgust looked at his hand and turned to him. Her surprised face turned to a strange one. It was relief, but with something Anger could not make out. He was unable to decipher her expression more anyway sine Disgust pulled him to a tight hug afterward.

"I was so stressed!" She confessed. "My self-conscious side repeatedly said 'Hey! You could do something!' It made me aware how apathetic I was to be to the situation. I should tell you something since you would not choke me or set me on fire." Her chuckle was broken and Anger was startled. "I deeply know that, in you eyes, I hold more power than Fear but I…"

Anger slowly wrap his arms around her small back. He returned her slow stroking to her, all while quietly listening.

"I told myself that coming here was the least I could do to make up for everything. You feeling guilty is partly because of my lack of action. I should… I should…"

"Hey hey… Calm down there…" Anger whispered. "You did say each of us all plays a part in this mess. So, yeah, you are not alone."

Disgust still cried, silently, and her body still shook against his. Anger gently unwrapped Disgust's ascot. He took it from her neck and slowly removed himself from the embrace and move in front of the green emotion to wipe her tears. Disgust's make up miraculously stayed on its place, but Anger was busy with her tears to care. This was a mind world after all, so things would work differently.

"You'd kill me after this, I know." He said with a soft smile as he cleaned Disgust's face off its evidence of misery. "But please let me do this. I don't know what else I could or should do."

Disgust smiled softly. She looked at Anger's busy hands and replied "I have, like, thirty of that thing." She touched the hand, "You are spared, don't worry."

Anger smiled as he wiped the final watery trail he could see out of Disgust's face. He then looked at her and said "Guess this place will not be 'my' time out corner now, eh?"

Disgust's smile broaden. She sat down on the floor, took a deep breathe, and patted the spot next to her. Anger discarded his chair and joined her.

"Thank you", Anger said. Disgust was taken aback for a bit, but returned to her relaxed posture soon after and return her gratitude, "Me too."

They sat together, relieved of their burden. They had learned. They had grown. All would be alright.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
